Shattered Heart
thumb|Het volledig herstelde [[Dahmaroc statue|standbeeld, van Dahmaroc, als spelers alle Strange rocks hebben verzameld.]] Shattered Heart is een Distraction and Diversion waarbij je verschillende Strange rocks verzamelen kunnen worden om een beloning te krijgen. Deze Strange rocks zijn verkrijgbaar tijdens het trainen van een bepaalde niet-gevecht-skill en moeten naar het Varrock museum worden gebracht om een standbeeld van de gevonden onderdelen te bouwen. De Distraction and Diversion werd voor het eerst vermeld op 12 februari 2010 tijden de "A History of Non-violence" blog en kwam uit op 3 maart 2010. De Distraction and Diversion is alleen beschikbaar voor members en spelers zullen toegang nodig hebben tot alle skills waarvan alleen Hunter een vereist level heeft (23 Hunter). Shattered Heart kan na het voltooien van het standbeeld een week niet gespeeld worden. Introductie Tijdens de Second Age was er een tekort aan runes. De runecrafting skill was in die tijd nog niet uitgevonden waardoor de enige runes die over waren, waren die de god Guthix had gemaakt. Hierdoor ontstonden er onderlingen gevechten tussen onder ander magiërs die runes probeerde te bemachtigen. Tijdens deze periode kwam de magiër Dahmaroc in een conflict terecht waarbij hij runes probeerden te bemachtigen. Het werd gezegd dat hij vervloekt was en veranderde in een standbeeld. Jaren gingen voorbij en op een gegeven moment brak het standbeeld van Dahmaroc in stukken en werd verspreid over heel Gielinor. Nu, tijdens de Fifth Age, hebben spelers de mogelijkheid om een Strange rock (een onderdeel van Dahmaroc's standbeeld) te verzamelen tijdens het trainen van een niet-gevecht skill en kunnen deze bouwen in het museum van Varrock. Een steen verkrijgen Spelers kunnen een Strange rock krijgen terwijl ze een niet-gevecht skill aan het trainen zijn (behalve slayer en dungeoneering). Deze zal meestal in hun inventory terechtkomen maar de steen, tijdens het trainen van Construction, zal op de vloer terecht komen in een Player-owned house, bij de toegang portaal. Wanneer spelers een Strange rock hebben ontvangen kunnen ze ermee naar het Varrock museum gaan en zullen ontdekken dat deze stenen onderdeel zijn van het standbeeld van Dahmaroc statue, een magiër genaamd Dahmaroc die geleefd heeft in de Second Age van Gielinor. Spelers kunnen twee stenen bemachtigen van elke skill. Wanneer spelers hun eerste steen hebben ontvangen voor een skill, zal de drop kans van de tweede verlagen naar een half. Echter kunnen spelers de tweede steen gelijk krijgen nadat ze de eerste steen hebben verkregen. Het is zelfs mogelijk om twee stenen tegelijk krijgen. Een steen verkrijgen in één bepaalde skill, zal de kans niet veranderen als spelers een steen voor een andere skill krijgen. Wanneer spelers beide stenen heeft verkregen van één skill, kunnen ze geen andere steen meer krijgen voor die skill, waar ze voorheen al één verkregen hadden. Spelers kunnen meerdere stenen hebben, twee voor bijvoorbeeld Runecrafting en vervolgens andere stenen van andere skills, maar nooit meer dan twee stenen per skill. Een steen kan een voorwerp vervangen in de speler zijn of haar inventory. Wanneer dit zal optreden, zullen spelers een bericht krijgen "Something odd happens to the (naam van het voorwerp) and you are left with a strange rock". Soorten stenen Beloningen thumb|Het [[Dahmaroc statue|standbeeld explodeert, nadat het standbeeld voltooid was.|300px]] Voor het verkrijgen van een steen in een bepaalde skill kunnen spelers een onderdeel van het standbeeld er aanbouwen waardoor ze experience kunnen verkrijgen in die skill. Hoe hoger de recente skill van die speler is, hoe hoger de experience zal zijn in die skill als beloning. Nadat spelers alle onderdelen van het standbeeld hebben verzameld en het standbeeld voltooid hebben, zal er een filmpje afspelen waar het standbeeld tot leven probeert te komen maar veranderd weer terug en explodeert vervolgens weer, aangezien de vloek nog steeds actief is. Vervolgens zullen spelers een Statue plinth krijgen en een Replica statue piece voor de dertigste keer. De Statue plinth kan geplaatst worden in het huis van een speler, in de Study kamer, hoewel de Replica statue piece het andere onderdeel nodig heeft om de plinth in het huis te plaatsen. Er zijn 30 Replica statue piece nodig om het standbeeld te voltooien en het te bouwen. Nadat het standbeeld in het Varrock museum geëxplodeerd is kunnen spelers gelijk beginnen met het verzamelen van de Strange stones op dezelfde manier als voorheen. Echter kan het standbeeld pas herbouwd worden na een week, na de vorige explosie. Als speler proberen het standbeeld weer proberen te herbouwen zal een archeoloog zeggen dat hij één explosie per week wel genoeg vindt. Spelers zullen vervolgens een bericht krijgen waarin staat hoeveel dagen nog over zijn om het standbeeld te bouwen. Dit betekend dat een standbeeld in het eigen van een speler 30 weken duurt. Spelers zullen de eerste keer 10 Kudos ontvangen voor het bouwen van het standbeeld in het museum, waardoor het maximaal aantal kudos verhoogt wordt naar 183. Het is onbekend wat een volledig standbeeld in het huis van een speler zou doen, aangezien er nog geen 30 weken voorbij zijn gegaan na de uitkomst van Shattered Heart. Experience beloning tabel De formule voor de beloning is y = x^2 - 2x + 100 , waar :y = Experience die verdient zijn :x = Skill level : Weetjes *Een bug kwam op tijdens de dag dat de update werd vrij gegeven waardoor spelers meerdere stenen ontvingen tijdens Fishing. Dit werd gelijk verwijderd. *Door het smelten van Gold ores bracht geen Strange rocks op. Dit werd gelijk gemaakt. en:Shattered Heart Categorie:Distractions and Diversions